Memory Lapse
by Just Gabz
Summary: Jack And Ianto are investigating an alien artefact when a burst of light hits them, what must the team do to fix the effects?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Memory Lapse  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Possible Doctor sighting in later chapters, Possible Rhys Williams for later chapters but it's doubtful.  
Rating/Warning: I'm sticking somewhere around PG 13/15 Overall. Basically, there are mentions of sex, but nothing explicitly so.  
Summary: Chapter 1 – Ianto && Jack are trying to figure out what an alien artefact does.  
Author's Notes: I have had this Idea for a year and a half. I didn't write it before hand though because honestly I didn't know how or what people would think of it. Yes that's me self conscious. I hope you guys like it, Reviews are loved xx  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it!

It was late and Gwen, Owen and Tosh had gone home. Ianto and Jack were analysing an artefact that had come through the rift. They'd been looking through papers all night and Jack felt guilty keeping the young Welshman up.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home, get some rest?" Jack asked.

"I'm just as interested in finding out what this thing is as you are, sir, besides, you need me here for the coffee." Ianto handed Jack the steaming mug. Jack smiled as the aroma hit his nose.

"How do you do this, Ianto Jones?" Jack smirked.

"Sir?" Ianto looked slightly confused.

"How do you manage to make a perfect brew without fail, every time?"

"I know how you like it." Ianto smirked.

Jack almost dropped the mug as Ianto said those words and Ianto chuckled, sitting down by Jack. Jack stared into the Welshman's eyes, lust washing over him.

"Maybe we should take a little break." Jack's eyes looked slightly desperate for contact with Ianto.

"I think we should check that out first." Ianto pointed to the computer screen. The artefact was pulsing with a sudden build up of power. Jack and Ianto ran out of the office, to the artefact.

"What do we do? Eventually one of us has to move and even if we don't the others will eventually come in."

"Give me a minute, I'm thinking."

After a few minutes of waiting Ianto began to get frustrated and panicky.

"Jack!"

"I don't know, we haven't even figured out what this thing is yet!" Jack yelled, frustrated. They stood there watching the object pulse for a few minutes until Ianto couldn't take waiting any longer. He went to grab the object.

"Ianto, no!" Jack yelled but it was too late. A bright light filled the room. Jack tried to find Ianto but it was too bright.

"Jack…" Jack heard his name from Ianto just before blacking out

"Ianto?" Jack sat down with Ianto's unconscious body in his arms. Taking out his phone he dialled the only number he thought would be of use

"Do you realise what time it is!?" Owen's voice shrilled through the phone.

"Remember that alien artefact that came through the rift this morning?"

"Yeah."

"Well it went nuts and long story short, Ianto's unconscious. Can you get in here and check on him as soon as possible?"

"Yeah Jack, give me ten minutes. Jack, relax, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Jack didn't answer, too panicked. He flipped the phone closed and cradled Ianto's still body, fearing the worst. _I shouldn't have told him to move it. This was my fault. Why didn't I leave it?_ The thoughts kept running through his mind. _I've killed him. It can't end this way. I won't let it end this way._

"You stay alive. That's an order. Who else is going to make me my coffee? Industrial strength remember?" Jack continued talking to Ianto's still frame, clutching to the hope that he'd survive. He sniffed at the air, realising that the object had sent a gas into the air. He panicked but was too preoccupied with Ianto to care. Eventually his head lulled to Ianto's as he was pulled into unconsciousness.

---------------------

So there is Chapter 1. Apologies for the shortness but it felt like the perfect point to stop. Reviews are loved.

Cheers,

Gabz

xx


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Memory Lapse  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Possible Rhys Williams for later chapters but it's doubtful.  
Rating/Warning: I'm sticking somewhere around PG 13/15 Overall. Basically, there are mentions of sex, but nothing explicitly so.  
Summary: Chapter 2 - Jack && Ianto Awaken.  
Author's Notes: I have had this Idea for a year and a half. I didn't write it before hand though because honestly I didn't know how or what people would think of it. Yes that's me self conscious. I hope you guys like it, Reviews are loved xx  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it!

Jack awoke unaware of how long he'd been unconscious. He looked around for a moment trying to figure out what had happened and suddenly what had happened to he and Ianto had dawned on him.

"Ianto? Ianto!" Jack yelled looking around the hub for him. He ran over to Tosh' station and checked the CCTV. He'd blacked out for only a few hours and the screen didn't help him find Ianto. It showed all that he remembered, once the bright light hit the screen and the camera hit interference.

"Jack calm down." He heard Owen's voice from the autopsy bay.

"Where's Ianto!?" He yelled, ignoring Owen's pleading.

"He's over here, lying down. Don't worry, I'm looking after him.

Jack ran over to the Autopsy bay, sighing in relief when he saw Ianto. He was still unconscious from the night before.

"Is he okay?"

"Vitals are all stable, he's fine Jack, he's just unconscious. Just give him time, he'll get up eventually."

"So what do we do now?"

"…I'll make you a coffee."

"Thanks. What's the time?"

"Six. The others should be in soon enough."

"I owe you."

"I know. Do you know what time you called me!?"

"Not really."

"…Late." Owen mumbled as he walked towards the kitchen.

Jack rested his head by Ianto, holding his hand tight. He was still feeling effects and had one of his worst headaches. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to will it to subside. When he looked back up it was to Ianto's terrified eyes.

"Ianto? Oh thank god!" Jack pulled him into a hug.

"Get off me!" He heard the man yell and pulled away suddenly.

"What? Did I hurt you, I'm sorry."

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Ianto it's me, Jack. Don't you remember?"

"Where am I, what are you trying to pull!?"

"Owen! Need some help in here!" Jack called, holding Ianto down.

"Ianto, you okay?" Owen asked when he saw that he was awake.

"Oh great, there's more of you!? What the hell do you guys want? What could I possibly be needed for?" Ianto yelled.

"Ianto mate, what was the last thing you remembered?"

"Waking up in this room, with this nut job next to me!"

"How about before that?" Owen asked, noticing the hurt expression on Jack's face.

"Nothing…nothing. What did you guys do to me!?"

"Nothing mate. You need to believe us when we say that we're you're friends and that we are here to help you."

"And why should I believe you. I woke up in a place I've never seen before trying to figure out who I am let alone who you freaks are! Why do you think I should believe you!?"

"Breathe. You need to calm down. You've been through a lot, I know but you need to trust us because honestly, you don't have a lot of other options."

Ianto looked between the two of them, trying to decide what was going on.

"I guess you're right."

"Yes I am. Jack look after bloody tea boy, I better call in the others."

"Tea boy?" Ianto asked, confused.

Jack smirked at the confused expression on his face.

"Have I ever told you you're cute when you're confused?" Jack asked.

"Whoa! Back off. Besides, even if you had I wouldn't remember."

"Sorry. I guess you're not ready for my usual charms just yet."

"Is that what you're calling it these days!?" He heard Owen call from Gwen's desk.

Jack chuckled. Ianto looked up into the older man's eyes and it tore at Jack's heart. Jack averted his gaze, feeling terrible for not being prepared. Ianto asked the question playing on everyone in the room's minds.

"What's wrong with me?"

-------------------

Sorry for the crappy choice in end of part. I couldn't come up with a better spot. Reviews are loved xx

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Memory Lapse  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Possible Doctor sighting later on, Possible Rhys Williams for later chapters but it's doubtful.  
Rating/Warning: I'm sticking somewhere around PG 13/15 Overall. Basically, there are mentions of sex, but nothing explicitly so.  
Summary: Chapter 3 – Jack explains a few things to Ianto (he needs to explain more in the next chapter obviously)  
Author's Notes: I have had this Idea for a year and a half. I didn't write it before hand though because honestly I didn't know how or what people would think of it. Yes that's me self conscious. I hope you guys like it, Reviews are loved xx  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it!

Jack had his head in his hands. He had left the Autopsy bay so that Owen had room to work. He couldn't stand seeing Ianto in this state. So many thoughts were flooding through his head. _What if he's stuck this way? He's lost his life. Why did I have to let him stay back with me? He would be safe. _He wiped at his eyes, getting rid of the tears before it became too much. He had lost the man he had worked so hard to protect in a matter of hours. He wanted to scream but knew that he had to stay strong for Ianto. Walking back down to the desks in the hub he turned to each person in his team, receiving tight smiles of reassurance.

"Gwen. Can you find any information you can about memory loss?"

"Sure Jack."

"Tosh, Scan the artefact, see if you can get any information. Be careful though."

Tosh nodded and set to work on the scans.

"Owen, can you get some stuff together that might catch Ianto's memory?"

"Yeah. Jack, you may want to talk to Ianto, explain a few things to him."

"You didn't explain anything to him yet?"

"Well I was too busy running tests and the girls thought it'd be better if you did the explaining."

Jack sighed but nodded, heading toward the Autopsy bay. He stood in the walkway watching Ianto. He looked like he always did. He was a rock, hiding his feelings. Ianto wanted to go back to sleep and wake up fixed. He hated the feeling that he was drowning in. He felt so alone. His entire life had been taken and it felt worse than he could imagine death felt. Nothing to smile about because every little thing, all the jokes were forgotten. Jack walked over, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I woke up in a place I'd never seen before, with people I've never met and then I was told all my memory was gone. Other then that, great."

Jack smiled at Ianto, trying to break the tension.

"What do you know?"

"My name is Ianto. You're Jack, and they're Gwen, Owen and uh..."

"Tosh."

"Thanks. I was knocked unconscious by something and I woke up like this. That's about it."

"Okay. You work for me. We're Torchwood. I know how farfetched this whole thing is going to sound but Cardiff, that's where we are, is built on a rift in space and time."

"Uh, okay?" Ianto wasn't sure what to say or think.

"Just trust me on this one. We go after the things that come through that rift and we scavenge the stuff they leave behind."

"What are you talking about?" Ianto couldn't take not understanding everything that surrounded him.

"I'm talking about Aliens Yan and if I hear you call me insane I will let Owen hold everything bad you say over you for the rest of your life. Look around and tell me this place isn't overly developed for twenty first century standards."

Ianto sat there, first staring at Jack and then staring at his surroundings.

"I admit this place looks pretty alien but Jack, you're crazy."

Jack groaned in annoyance. He grabbed hold of Ianto's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

Ianto paused, looking deeply into Jack's eyes.

"…Yes. I don't know why, but yes."

Jack smiled when he heard Ianto's words, crushing him into a hug.

"Thank you. I am going to help you. I will not leave you like this, that's a promise."

"Jack? What's going to happen to me?"

-------------------------

Just want to apologise for again choosing a rubbish place to stop. I hope you guys like this so far. I still love reviews =D

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Memory Lapse  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Possible Doctor Sighting in later chapters, Possible Rhys Williams for later chapters but it's doubtful.  
Rating/Warning: I'm sticking somewhere around PG 13/15 Overall. Basically, there are mentions of sex, but nothing explicitly so.  
Summary: Chapter 4 - Gwen And Tosh talk to Ianto.  
Author's Notes: I have had this Idea for a year and a half. I didn't write it before hand though because honestly I didn't know how or what people would think of it. Yes that's me self conscious. I hope you guys like it, Reviews are loved xx  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it!

"His vitals are the same as before. He is Ianto Jones in every way, nothing about him has changed. The only thing that has is the memory loss." Owen said to any one who was in the room, which at that moment had been everyone but Gwen.

"That doesn't tell me what's going to happen." Ianto stressed.

"Tosh, how are your scans going?" Jack suddenly turned to her.

"Bad. I'm trying to do these scans without touching the thing, it's going to take time."

"Get to it Tosh."

"Okay. Can I talk to Ianto later?"

"Yeah, that's what I was going to suggest. To help Ianto with his memory, I think we should all talk to him one on one." Owen sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Get a drink Owen, you've been going for longer than any of us." Tosh smiled.

"Thanks Tosh. Gwen can talk to Ianto first. Jack I know how much you have to tell him, you can wait a little while, try to figure out what you're going to say."

Jack nodded, unable to say anything without losing his composure. This was all wrong. He wanted to be able to wake up with everything normal, with Ianto by his side. Eventually he was able to talk.

"Gwen!" Jack called.

"Yeah?" Gwen appeared next to him.

"You get to be first to take Ianto down memory lane." Jack walked out to his office leaving Gwen and Ianto alone. Gwen sat next to him and smiled her reassuring smile, the one she saved for civilians.

"How are you feeling pet?"

"I swear if someone asks me that one more time I'm going to throw some punches!" Ianto groaned.

"Okay, sorry." Gwen giggled. "The first time we met I was holding a pizza. I looked like a right twat. I was trying to find out what was going on down here. I remember being the biggest joke to you all."

"Wow. I'm sorry. That must have been rough."

"No. It got me where I am now. The things we see everyday, the lives we save. It makes every moment before and since worth it."

"Must be a pretty good job."

"Ianto I wish you could go out into the field. See it. You are a great friend. And I hate to see you like this."

"Well I'm too much of a threat to be out. I wish I could say you were a great friend but I don't know. You seem nice enough." Ianto shrugged. Gwen wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

"What about my family?" Ianto suddenly asked.

"You had a fiancé but she died." She threw him an apologetic look.

"You never really talk about family. Jack would be the one to ask. He knows more about you than anyone."

Gwen sat looking at Ianto, her heart breaking. She never wanted to have to talk to one of them like this. _This must be what retcon is like. He must be terrified. _Gwen couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Well I best get back to fixing this. Tosh will talk to you in a minute sweetheart." She said, averting her gaze from his face and rushing away. Ianto gritted his teeth in anger. _Why is she the one crying? I've been through the worst of this, hell I still am going through it. _

"Ignore her. She puts herself too deeply into other people's shoes." Ianto heard a timid voice say from behind him. He turned around to greet the Japanese woman.

"Toshiko, right?"

"Just Tosh. Ianto, you're my best friend, my only real friend. I'm going to get you out of this."

"Jack said the same thing."

"Yeah well he's been hit harder than any of us, except you of course."

"Why is it hitting him so hard? He's my boss right? What does he need? My filing?" Ianto said, anger flowing through his voice.

"Ianto you mean a lot to him. He'll explain to you, I'll make sure he does."

"Thanks. I think I can understand why you're my best friend. You aren't pretending things are going to go well. You know that I want the truth." Ianto took her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." He repeated.

She smiled at him and replied, "It's what I'm here for. Now get some rest. Owen will talk to you later and you never know what he's going to say." They both laughed.

Tosh looked at him and felt how he felt. Lost. She knew he was all alone and she wished she could help him more. She stood up to walk away and heard Ianto's voice behind her, making her stop in her tracks.

"Stay with me Tosh?"

--------------------

Hope you guys like. Next chapter he talks to Owen and Jack. Reviews Are Loved.

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Memory Lapse  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Possible Doctor sighting in later chapters, Possible Rhys Williams for later chapters but it's doubtful.  
Rating/Warning: I'm sticking somewhere around PG 13/15 Overall. Basically, there are mentions of sex, but nothing explicitly so.  
Summary: Chapter 5 - Owen and Jack talk to Ianto and Ianto has to deal with confusing feelings.  
Author's Notes: I have had this Idea for a year and a half. I didn't write it before hand though because honestly I didn't know how or what people would think of it. Yes that's me self conscious. I hope you guys like it, Reviews are loved xx  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it!

Owen was shocked when he was headed towards the Autopsy bay and heard laughter.

"I can't believe he did that!" Ianto said, continuing his laughter.

"Who did what?" Owen asked, startling both Tosh and Ianto.

"I was just telling Ianto about the time you used that sex spray and had that couple after you." Tosh said, starting up their laughter again. Owen glared at Tosh, bringing a bright blush to her cheeks.

"I better get back to work." Tosh said, rushing away.  
"Why'd you have to scare her away? She's fun."

"Tosh is the least fun person in this place."

"Maybe if you gave her half a chance, you'd see a different side to her." Ianto said, smirking.

Owen looked at Ianto in thought. He wanted to yell at him. _He has Jack worrying, Gwen in tears, Tosh in danger because of the scans and me running around after him._

"Look, we're all doing this for you, so what do you want to know?"

"So, are we friends or what?"

"What?"

"Well Gwen's my friend, Tosh too. What are you? You don't exactly seem like the nicest guy, no offence." Owen scowled at Ianto, making him chuckle.

"I'm just a mate."

"You really hate this don't you?" Ianto kept the smug smirk on his face.

"What now?"

"Running around after me. You hate it."

Owen walked over to Ianto and smacked him in the back of the head, earning his own glare. Owen relaxed a little bit and sighed.

"I don't know how you do it for all of us. It's hard enough just to do it for you."

"Yeah, Tosh told me I did a lot of the running around."

"Yeah well I could go for one of your coffees right about now."

"I'll talk to Jack, maybe I can get him to let me make you one. Might not be up to usual standards, mind."

"Thanks. Hey don't be too hard on Jack, okay?"

"Why is everyone going on about Jack!?" Ianto yelled in annoyance.

"Jack was there when it happened. He was knocked out too. You were hit with the critical blows, the light, you know. The more damaging stuff."

Ianto's face softened but he couldn't help but feel bitter. He had gotten out free. Ianto was the one stuck with the effects.

"Look I have to help Tosh, go up to Jack's office, talk to him."

Ianto nodded and walked into the hub, jumping at the sight of a pterodactyl flying above.

"She misses you." Tosh called.

Ianto stood up, straightening his suit and knocking on Jack's door. So many emotions were flooding through him as he opened the door, trying his best to slow his breathing.

"Ianto? Uh, sit down." Jack gestured to a seat.

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes as he sat down and nearly broke down again. He hated not being able to go to the one person he needed for comfort.

"So you're my boss?" Ianto asked, breaking the silence".  
"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry I haven't been as helpful as the others."

"It's okay. The others told me it'd be hardest for you. Oh and Owen mentioned wanting me to make coffee again sir." Ianto smirked.

Jack smiled, hearing Ianto call him that.

"I guess it won't hurt. How are you enjoying hearing about yourself?"

"I haven't heard a lot only that I _had _a fiancé."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. It's not like I remember. I just really must be a jerk if no one knows anything about me."

"You keep yourself to yourself for the most part."

"I wish I knew who I really am or was." Ianto said, starting to let down his guard for the first time since he'd woken. He put his head in his hands. Jack walked over and rubbed his back gently.

"You're a good man. You've been through a lot and sometimes people who go through what you have, try to keep it to themselves. It's brave but sometimes it's stupid."

"You drive me mad!" Ianto suddenly shouted, catching Jack off guard.

"You make me think you're a friend, then just my boss. Everything about you is hitting me like a smack in the face!"

"What do you mean!?" Jack was confused and near tears. He didn't want to be hurting Ianto. It would kill him.

"The way you walk, talk, hell even the way you smell is drawing me in and I don't know why. No one else did this to me, except Tosh, but even she wasn't like this. I've been asking myself this question all day."

"What's wrong Yan?" Jack begged, needing to know what he could do.

"What are you to me?"

"You tell me."

Jack stood staring into Ianto's still angry face, trying to figure out what was going through the young Welshman's mind. Suddenly Ianto moved, pushing Jack against the wall and into a rough, passionate kiss.

-------------------

Longer Chapter hooray! haha. Sorry for the crappy choice in stop point. Next Chapter Ianto And Jack continue talking but can Ianto handle everything? Reviews Are Loved

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Memory Lapse  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Doctor sighting shortly, Possible Rhys Williams for later chapters but it's doubtful.  
Rating/Warning: I'm sticking somewhere around PG 13/15 Overall. Basically, there are mentions of sex, but nothing explicitly so.  
Summary: Chapter 6 - Tosh has an idea but could it end badly?  
Author's Notes: I have had this Idea for a year and a half. I didn't write it before hand though because honestly I didn't know how or what people would think of it. Yes that's me self conscious. I hope you guys like it, Reviews are loved xx  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it!

Ianto pulled away from the kiss abruptly, pushing Jack away from him.

"Oh god! I'm sorry. That was completely inappropriate, I am so sorry." Ianto started babbling.

Jack laughed, causing Ianto to stop and stare at him in confusion.

"You always cared too much about what was and wasn't inappropriate for work." Jack chuckled.

Ianto continued staring at him.

"Ianto, can't you tell what you mean to me by now? I've been driving myself mad worrying about you because you are the only thing that matters."

"Whoa, wait, are you trying to say that you and I are…you know?"

"Ianto you figured that out on your own. I'm so proud of you. You're remembering things, even if you don't realise it."

"I, umm I don't know what to say."

Jack pulled him into a hug, feeling better than he had all day. Ianto didn't pull away which only made him feel that much better.

"I guess its stupid question but do the others know?" Ianto asked, not letting go.

"Yes, you wanted to keep it secret but that didn't last. We weren't exactly careful." Jack said, grinning at the different memories that came to mind.

"Jack? Sorry to interrupt but I have an idea for Ianto." Tosh said over the comms.

Jack pulled away from Ianto reluctantly, smiling up at Ianto.

"Let's see if we can fix you."

Walking down together, Jack and Ianto stopped by Tosh, eager for the information she had.

"So we found out that this comes from the planet Rypilia. Unfortunately it sounds like a failed experiment."

"How is this good news Tosh?" Jack asked.

"You said you had an idea to fix me." Ianto blurted out, blushing slightly.

Jack linked hands with Ianto's and squeezed it encouragingly.

"Well you may not like it."

"Try me." Jack urged, becoming frustrated.

"Well I was thinking, maybe your Doctor knows something about it."

Jack smiled slightly and turned to Ianto, looking into his worried eyes.

"No more doctors." Ianto sighed, making Jack laugh.

"Wrong sort of doctor. I'll call Martha and get her to call him." He grinned, walking back up to his office to make the call.

"Tosh that was a mistake." Owen sighed.

Ianto looked at both of them, worry sinking in.

"What else was I supposed to do, we don't know anything."

"Ianto wouldn't like this." Owen mumbled just loud enough for Ianto to hear. Ianto got angry the moment he heard it. He was sick of being kept in the dark.

"Why? What's so special about this doctor?" He asked, the impatience obvious in his voice.

"Ianto mate, Jack and the Doctor were never a good mix, especially for you."

"Why wont you just tell me why!?" Ianto yelled.

"The last time the Doctor came, Jack left with him, you were going insane. You didn't know if you'd ever see Jack again. You and the Doctor have never really mixed before." Tosh explained, giving apologetic looks at the right times.

Ianto suddenly felt sick. He didn't understand his feelings towards Jack yet but the chance of losing him to this Doctor cut at his inside. He already loathed this Doctor and he knew it was unjust. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Jack, no matter how much he didn't comprehend it. Jack came bounding down the stairs a few minutes later, standing by Ianto.

"He should be here by morning." Jack grinned.

"How long have you known this guy?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jack said linking hands with Ianto again.

He didn't know whether to trust Jack or not but in that moment all that mattered was that he _was _there and he _was_ trying to help him through this.

---------------------

Wow Chapter 6 up already? I really didn't expect to be this far in so soon. Thanks so much to all those who are sending me the messages that keep me writing. Remember Reviews Are always loved.

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Memory Lapse  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, The Doctor, Donna Noble  
Rating/Warning: I'm sticking somewhere around PG 13/15 Overall. Basically, there are mentions of sex, but nothing explicitly so.  
Summary: Chapter 7 - The Doctor Is Here!!  
Author's Notes: I have had this Idea for a year and a half. I didn't write it before hand though because honestly I didn't know how or what people would think of it. Yes that's me self conscious. I hope you guys like it, Reviews are loved xx  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it!

The sound of the Tardis was like no other Ianto had ever heard. It made no sense but some how he knew that it meant the doctor had arrived. Jack ran out to the noise with a wide grin on his face. Ianto ran after him and stopped him. He blurted out the biggest question that came to his mind.

"Are you leaving?"

"What?" _How does he remember that?_

"Owen and Tosh told me that the last time you saw the Doctor you left. You won't leave will you?" Ianto begged, looking deeply into Jack's eyes.

Jack pulled Ianto closer and wrapped an arm around him.

"I will not leave you again. When I left last time, I realised how much you mean to me. I'm not about to throw all of that away."

"I don't understand every thing around me but the thought of you leaving hurts. I don't know why, but I need you." Ianto was near tears but hid it well.

Jack kissed his forehead and hugged him in encouragement. Letting go, he rushed over to the appearing blue box. Ianto looked at it in astonishment. Of all the crazy things he'd seen since waking up, that was the craziest.

"How did he get through the alarms?" Tosh asked no one in particular, staring at the box.

"Alarms have never stopped him in the past." Jack smiled.

The box door opened. The Doctor came out, leaning against the door and grinning his usual grin.

"Jack, did you miss me so much you had to call me back?" He teased.

Jack walked up to him, throwing his arms around the time lord.

"I missed you. Thanks for coming."

"Doctor, I swear if you make me fall on my face with these landings one more time I, Oh. Hi" The ginger woman appearing in the doorway said, blushing.

"Jack, this is Donna."  
Donna held out her hand to greet him and he took it. He pulled it up to kiss it gently, making her blush.

"Donna, Doctor. This is team Torchwood. Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones." He introduced, gesturing to each member of his team.

"Nice to meet you all. What did you need help with? Martha said it was important."

"Ianto's memory was erased because of this device and we thought, maybe you would be the man to fix it." Jack said, pointing to the object on Toshiko's desk.

The Doctor walked over and picked up the device, making the team yell in panic.

"What?" He asked, confused and slightly amused.

"That's what Ianto did before it happened." Owen explained.

"I know what this thing is. You should probably get rid of it, once we fix Ianto here of course." He said, putting it back down and getting out his sonic screwdriver.

"Wait, so this bloke's lost all his memory, because he touched that thing?" Donna asked curiously.

"Donna please don't start talking, you talk too much." The Doctor said smiling at the glare he received.

"Look doc, I know you get sick of my talking but I am aloud to. I'm just saying, that thing could come in handy if you had an embarrassing moment and you wanted the people to forget it." She mused.

"It doesn't work that way, it was meant as a learning device. Swap two people's memories and they can learn a lot. This is a failed product though. It should be simple enough to fix…" he started rambling.

"Just smile and nod." Donna whispered to the others, making Jack chuckle.

The Doctor pointed the screwdriver at the device again and held it there as he spoke, not noticing the confused looks on everyone's faces. Eventually he stopped talking, looking back at the others.

"Can you fix him or not?" Gwen suddenly chimed in.

"Yes. It didn't erase his memory, it took it. Ianto's memory is inside and I have just set it to reverse. Only Ianto can touch that thing now. Oh and don't worry about the fumes knocking you out again, I fixed that too. I love my little screwdriver." The Doctor grinned.

Ianto turned to Jack and received a reassuring smile and nod. He felt sick again, he didn't know who to trust. His whole life had been stolen from him and he was willing to go with what these people were saying? He looked back at Jack's face and saw the care, the love in his eyes. Turning back to the device, he reluctantly picked it up. Immediately he was hit with the light he had been hit with before. The others could do nothing but watch in fear. The light faded and Ianto hit the ground, knocked out cold. Jack ran to Ianto's side, pulling him into his lap.

Owen furiously yelled, "What did you do!?"

--------------------

I am rubbish at writing the Doctor and Donna, sorry. I hope you liked this Chapter. Reviews are still Loved.

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Memory Lapse  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Doctor (Ten), Donna Noble.  
Rating/Warning: I'm sticking somewhere around PG 13/15 Overall. Basically, there are mentions of sex, but nothing explicitly so.  
Summary: Chapter 8 - Waiting For Ianto To Wake.  
Author's Notes: I have had this Idea for a year and a half. I didn't write it before hand though because honestly I didn't know how or what people would think of it. Yes that's me self conscious. I hope you guys like it, Reviews are loved xx  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it!

Owen headed for The Doctor, ready to smack him.

"Whoa, back off! He'll be fine."

"Why the hell should I believe you!? Every time I hear about you something goes to shit!" Owen yelled.

"Owen." Tosh warned, pulling him away from the time lord.

"Owen, help me take Ianto to the sofa." Jack ordered, stopping the arguments.

Owen pulled Ianto up from one side, while Jack held the other. They took him and put him down on the sofa gently.

"He's staying until we know Ianto's okay." Owen spat.

"Tosh, take Owen out for some air." Jack ordered, glaring at Owen.

"You can be pissy with me Jack Harkness but you can't keep defending him!" Owen pointed to the Doctor aggressively.

Tosh took Owen and left through the cog door. Gwen took Donna and the Doctor to get some coffee, leaving Jack with Ianto. Jack felt the unease he had felt earlier. He wasn't ready for things to go wrong. He had trusted the Doctor and now he didn't know if Ianto would make it or not.

"You need to wake up Yan. It's too soon for everything to go wrong."

--------

Gwen gave Donna her cup and she took it gratefully, handing the Doctor his.

"So do I really mean that much trouble here?" He asked, curiously.

"Oh no. It's just that last time you showed up, Jack left. It wasn't exactly the best thing for us, especially Ianto."

"Jack told me he wanted to come back for his team. I've never seen him like this."

"Like what?" Gwen asked, confused.

"He's so settled. I think it's for real this time."

"What are you talking about?" Donna asked.

The Doctor turned towards Ianto and Jack, causing the girls to look in the same direction. Jack was sitting by the sofa, threading his hand through Ianto's hair. They looked so peaceful together, you could easily forget the battle that was going on in Jack's head.

"Figures." Donna mumbled, causing their gazes to focus on her.

"What?" The time lord asked.

"It's always the good looking ones."

"I thought it was obvious. They really do care for each other." Gwen explained.

"Jack is in love, finally. I never thought I'd see him like that." The Doctor smiled.

Gwen felt like she could understand Jack's love for the Doctor. He was there when you needed him but never wanted to get in the way of the things he knew mattered more.

"Thank you for looking after him while he was away." She smiled.

"If anything, he looked after me."

"Okay, this is getting depressing, especially since I don't know what you're talking about. Doctor, tell her about the Adipose." Donna giggled.

"Oh, I know about the Adipose."

"You don't know what happened to us." The Doctor grinned and started telling her the story.

--------

Tosh took Owen to a coffee shop, sitting down at a table with him.

"Owen, please relax. Everything will be fine."

"How do you know that Tosh? I'm so sick of this guy coming in and sucking the life out of our team. I will not let him do this anymore."

"You're not alone on this one. I won't let him hurt us anymore either but I know that he doesn't mean to. You're being too hard on him." Tosh looked at Owen, her heart breaking. He didn't often show a softer side, even if it had these rough edges. _Why won't he let his guard down completely? _She wrapped a comforting hand around him, trying to open him up but knowing it would never happen.

"We're going back there soon. I don't want to be out of the loop." Owen said sternly.  
"Whatever makes you happy, Owen." Tosh smiled.

-------------------------

Chapter 8 came to me pretty quickly. I wasn't going to write the Owen/Tosh bit but I felt it needed it. Reviews are Loved.

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Memory Lapse  
Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Doctor, Donna Noble  
Rating/Warning: I'm sticking somewhere around PG 13/15 Overall. Basically, there are mentions of sex, but nothing explicitly so.  
Summary: Chapter 9 - Waiting For Ianto to wake.  
Author's Notes: I have had this Idea for a year and a half. I didn't write it before hand though because honestly I didn't know how or what people would think of it. Yes that's me self conscious. I hope you guys like it, Reviews are loved xx  
Disclaimer: Torchwood and the Torchwood Team are property of BBC and RTD, yada yada yada, basically I don't own it!

Owen and Tosh had arrived back at the hub ten minutes ago and were sitting in the Autopsy bay together. The Doctor kneeled by Jack, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, I have to go soon."

"No. You have to stay until he wakes." Jack begged, looking away from Ianto for the first time since he'd sat down. His eyes were red from tears and the Doctor immediately felt for the man.

"I will stay for as long as I can. Jack, he'll be okay."

"I'm not ready yet. It's not his time."  
"Jack, he's not dying, he's just unconscious."  
"I don't care. I'm not ready for this."

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand, looking back to him. He almost didn't feel the squeeze he got back. His eyes widened, staring at Ianto's face.

"Yan?"

He was answered by a groan.

"Is he okay?" Jack asked the time lord next to him.

"Ask him." He shrugged.

"Ianto, you okay?"

"Urgh, My head hurts." He moaned, making Jack chuckle.

"Thank god you're alive!" Jack yelled, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I will be when you stop choking me!" Ianto shrieked.

Jack quickly let go, throwing a sorry look towards Ianto.

"Do you remember anything?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I remember it all now. Wow, that's a really weird feeling."

"How can we know for sure? Tell us something only we would remember" Jack urged.

"I'm not sure that's a great idea." Ianto mumbled, grinning uncontrollably.  
"Yeah okay, he's back." Jack smiled. "Thanks Doc. You're the greatest."

Owen walked over with Tosh.

"I guess I shouldn't have gone off like that before. I'm just sick of this place going to crap." Owen explained, keeping his eyes to his shoes.

"I understand." The time lord smiled.

"Thank you so much for helping us." Tosh said, shaking his hand.

The Doctor just nodded, his smile broadening. Gwen was still in the Kitchen with Donna but saw what was going on. She turned to the woman next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I believe our work here is done." The Doctor grinned.

"I would come with you Doc, but I have too much to keep me here." Jack said turning to Ianto.

"I wasn't going to ask. I can tell Jack, I'm so glad you're finally happy." He said, patting his back. "Donna, let's get going."

Donna groaned making the Doctor and Jack laugh in unison.

"Jack, thank you for sticking by me." Ianto murmured.

Jack turned and leaned into Ianto for a soft kiss, smiling when the Welshman kissed back.

"Get a room!" Donna called, laughing as Ianto blushed.

Donna and the Doctor got into the Tardis with a final wave good bye. The team watched as it faded away and sighed in relief. It was all finally over.

"You really aren't going to leave again are you?" Ianto asked, smiling up at Jack.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." Jack grinned.

Ianto grinned and pulled Jack down for another, more passionate kiss.

"Alright, that's it let's go before they start stripping." Owen moaned.

------------

The END!! Sorry for the rather crappy ending, felt It needed to end soon, it was starting to drive me mad! Reviews Are Loved.

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


End file.
